The present invention relates to stabilizers for aircraft and aerospace vehicles and in particular to channel-shaped accessories to be attached or built into the fuselage of such a vehicle.
In certain types of light aircraft, such as, for example, Beechcraft Bonanzas, the design of the craft calls for stabilizers at the tail which are inclined upwardly from both sides at an angle to the horizontal. This is in contrast with more conventional construction of this portion of an aircraft in which one vertical and two horizontal stabilizers are provided.
Although the Bonanza is a high performance, well designed aircraft due in part to the V-shaped configuration of the rear stabilizers, a certain amount of directional instability has been found to result from such a configuration resulting in problems in holding course heading and resulting in "fishtailing" during course adjustments.